swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Zygerrian
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War A violent Species from the distant corners of the Outer Rim, Zygerrians are known for their history of piracy and war. As a Species that earns it's fame through slavery, piracy, and violence, Zygerrians are feared in spaceports throughout the galaxy. Raised in a culture where weakness can mean death or enslavement, Zygerrians cultivate a dangerous, unpredictable image to deter others from challenging their dominance. Those who do must contend with the Zygerrians' natural combat prowess, since Zygerrians are excellent fighters with or without weapons. Zygerrian society is built on the principle that strength leads to authority, and for Zygerrians, strength can mean many things- physical strength, and also strength of will, or conviction, and of bravery. Zygerrians are difficult to defeat in any arena because their physical resilience is matched by their indomitable spirit. Enemies of the Zygerrians quickly learn that you cannot make Zygerrians flinch. They would sooner die than bend to the desires of others. Zygerrian Characteristics Personality: Zygerrians are aggressive and violent. They are strong-willed and back down from a confrontation only when they clearly cannot win. Physical Description: Feline in appearance, the Zygerrians possess strong, angular features, with long fangs jutting from their jaws. The Zygerrians' faces and ears are almost entirely covered with fur, which range in color from brown, to gray, or red. Males traditionally had more hair than females, with bands of fur growing on their cheeks. Male Zygerrians also display a number of bony spurs protruding from the chin. Females lacked the chin spurs, but they instead had smaller protrusions on their forehead. Average Height/Weight: A typical Zygerrian stands at 1.7 meters tall and weighs 60 kilograms. Age Groups: Zygerrians age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''The flat and barren world of Zygerria, located in The Outer Rim. '''Languages: '''Whatever native tongue the Zygerrians once had has been lost to the ebbs of time, with Basic becoming the Zygerrians' primary language. '''Example Names: '''Agruss, Darts D'Nar, Atai Molec, Miraj Scintel, Atlee Thanda, Marko Tyne, Zolghast. '''Adventurers: '''Zygerrian adventurers make excellent Soldiers and Scouts, because their people have been nomadic pirates and slavers in the Outer Rim for centuries. Although there are many Zygerrian pirate gangs, not all Zygerrians are thugs and ruffians. Many Zygerrians become valued members of galactic society, abandoning their violent and aggressive tendencies. Zygerrian Species Traits Zygerrians share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Zygerrians receive a +2 bonus to their Constitution, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Wisdom. Zygerrians are durable, but are considered reckless by other Species. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Zygerrians have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Zygerrians have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Bonus Feat: Zygerrians receive the Martial Arts I Feat at 1st level as a bonus Feat. * '''Iron Will: '''Zygerrians have above-average willpower, gaining a +2 Species bonus to their Will Defense. * '''Strength of Conviction: '''Zygerrians can use their Charisma modifier in place of their Wisdom modifier when calculating their Will Defense. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Zygerrians can speak, read, and write Basic. Category:Species Category:Zygerrians